Description: This core is directed by Dr. Cheryl Walker and consists of 15 members, four which hold secondary appoints in the core. Two of the primary members are Associate Members of the Center while one is an Affiliate Member. Since the last review, at which time this core was entitled, "Impact of Environmental Agents on Cell Growth and Differentiation", three members have left the institution, one changed his affiliation from Core 3 to Core 1, one membership was terminated due to a lack of participation, and three individuals appear to have been recruited as new members. The goal of this core is to foster interactive research between CRED investigators to define cellular and molecular responses to environmental exposures and identify the genetic basis for variability in those responses. To accomplish this goal, four specific aims are proposed: 1) to serve as a catalyst for multidisciplinary, collaborative research between CRED investigators in the areas of genetic susceptibility, use of genetically defined animal models, and emerging molecular technologies; 2) to support core research efforts through interactive discussion forums, sponsorship of outside seminar speakers, and pilot projects; 3) to promote the advancement of junior faculty and encourage the recruitment of individuals into the center who would interact with this Core?s activities; and 4) To serve as a voice for the interests of Core 3 members within the larger CRED and as a conduit for contribution of unique Core 3 expertise to the Center. The Molecular Genetics and Environmental Carcinogenesis Core holds 2.8 million dollars in current grant support (0.34 million in NIEHS support) with an additional 1.0 million pending. Several of the existing and pending grant applications involve new collaborative efforts. In addition, a new program project grant has recently been awarded to one of the Core 3 investigators that also involves others from the core and Center. Research Core 3 meets as a whole on a quarterly basis, but also has sponsored a more focused journal club. They have been active in COEP activities and are heavy users of all but the Analytical Instrumentation Service Core. A description of future plans for this Research Core emphasized focused efforts on promoting collaborative research along the three central themes of the core, i.e., genetic susceptibility, genetically defined model systems, and emerging technologies.